So Close
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: "O.K Tori," Quinn said looking at me. "Me and Echo both know you like Beck, so spill." Song-fic based off Jennette McCurdy's So Close


**A.N: My first Bori song-fic. Based on the awesome Jennette McCurdy's song, **_**So Close. **_**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; If I owned Victorious, would I really be writing fan-fics?**

**(Tori's P.O.V)**

"O.K Tori," Quinn said looking at me. "Me and Echo both know you like Beck, so spill."

I looked at my twelve and sixteen year old best friends. "What!" I yelped. "I do _not _like Beck! He has a girlfriend!"

Echo cocked her head. "That doesn't mean anything."

Quinn looked at me. "So Tori...Do you like him? Do you like him? Do you like him? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Did I mention Echo's the _twelve _year old and Quinn's the _sixteen _year old?

"Yes!" I snapped. "I like Beck! So can you please shut up!"

Quinn stopped mid-question, and started to giggle. "I knew it..."

Echo looked at me. "O.k. Ignoring my _older_ sister. Next question is, why do you like him?"

I actually thought about it. "Why do I like your brother? Well..."

_Just keep tugging, pushing, pulling  
>On my little heartstrings<br>Got me all tied up in knots  
>Anytime I see your face<br>Oh, it brings out  
>It brings out the girl in me<em>

"He just keeps tugging, pushing, and pulling on my little heartstrings.

He's got me all tied up in knots anytime I see his face.

It brings out the girl in me."

Quinn and Echo exchanged a smile.__

_Don't know just how you did it  
>But you got me real good<br>Hook, line and sinker  
>Like I knew you could<br>But you don't even notice  
>Boy, I wish you would<em>

"I don't know just how he did it, but he got me real good.

Hook, line, and sinker, like I knew he could.

But he doesn't even notice, but, boy I wish he would."__

_I can't help myself  
>I can't help but smile<br>Every time I see your face  
>And we never met<br>I bet you don't know my name  
>Am I out of my mind<br>I think that I might be going crazy  
>'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break<br>Oh, how'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away_

I smiled quietly, almost to myself. "I can't myself. I can't help but smile, every time I see his face. But I do know if Jade had anything to do with it, we would have never met, he wouldn't even know my name."

Quinn growled at the mention of her enemy.

I looked at the girls. "Am I out of my mind? I think that I might be going crazy, but my heart is his to have and hold or break. But I don't know how he got to be so close, when because of Jade, he's so far away.__

_Yeah you might be close to perfect  
>Girls, you know what I mean<br>He's got a face straight out  
>Of a magazine<br>Gotta pinch myself  
>To prove he ain't a dream<br>Oh, oh, oh_

"Why else do you like him?" Quinn asked.

"Well..." I drawled. "He might be close to perfect. Girls you know what I mean, the boy's got a face straight out of a magazine. I gotta pinch myself to prove that he ain't a dream."__

_I can't help myself  
>Now my secret's out<br>I can't help but smile  
>Every time I see your face<br>And we never met  
>I bet you don't know my name<br>Am I out of my mind  
>I think that I might be going crazy<br>'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
>How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away<em>

"Wow." Echo said smiling. "You sure have a lot of reasons."

I smiled back at her. "Well I can't help myself now that my secret's out. And again, I say; I can't myself. I can't help but smile, every time I see his face. But I do know if Jade had anything to do with it, we would have never met, he wouldn't even know my name."

"Don't freaking mention Jade in this room!" Quinn spat.

I smiled and continued. "Am I out of my mind? I think that I might be going crazy, but my heart is his to have and hold or break. But I don't know how he got to be so close, when because of Jade, he's so far away."__

_I wish you were mine  
>All mine<br>Mine, all mine  
>I wish you were mine<br>All mine  
>I wish you were mine<em>

"How much do you wish he was yours?" Echo asked

I smiled. "I wished he was mine, all mine."__

_I can't help but smile  
>Every time I see your face<br>And we'll never met  
>I bet you don't know my name<br>Am I out of my mind  
>I think that I might be going crazy<br>'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
>How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away<em>

"I can't myself. I can't help but smile, every time I see his face. But I do know if Jade had anything to do with it, we would have never met, he wouldn't even know my name."

"Woman!" Quinn yelled. "I swear to God, if you mention that demon's name in my room one more time, I'll throw you out this window!"

I laughed. "Am I out of my mind? I think that I might be going crazy, but my heart is his to have and hold or break. But I don't know how he got to be so close, when because of Jade, he's so far away."

_How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away_

I sighed, sitting down next to Quinn. "I swear you guys, I'm you tell Beck any of this, I'll kill you."

"No need for that." A smooth voice said from the doorway.

No. Freaking. Way.

I looked up. Beck was leaning against the frame of his sister's doorway, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, by the way Tori," Echo said. "Beck's been standing there the whole time." She said, smirking. You know, that little girl is sometimes smarter than we give her credit for.

I looked Echo. "Oh you little..." I trailed off when I saw Beck looking at me.

"Oh, look at the time," Quinn said, looking at her watch. "Echo we got to go."

Quinn grabbed her little sister's arm and pulled her out of the room, and down the hall. Though I wouldn't be surprised if they're peaking around the corner...Nosy little demons.

"So," Beck said, smiling as he walked in. "You like me, huh."

"Um...I...Um..." I was stuttering like an idiot, but what else was I supposed to do? He'd just heard me admit that I have a crush on him!

Damn his sisters to hell!

"Well...Kinda. But you have Jade, so, it doesn't really matter." I murmured, feeling my cheeks burn red.

"Well," He said still smiling, and sitting next to me. "It's funny you mention me and Jade, 'cause, we just broke up earlier today."

...What!

"Oh..." I mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"It's O.K." He said. "There was another guy she liked."

So she left him for another boy! Wow, I knew Jade was mean, but this is just...Wow.

"But that's O.K, cause there's this other girl I liked, and Jade never let me talk to her, so that's a plus."

"Who is this girl?" I asked.

He smiled. "Well, I'm really good friends with her." He said leaning closer tords me. "She's really sweet and pretty," closer, "and she's sitting right next to me."

That's when he closed the gap between our lips. I didn't even hesitate for a moment.

"Finally!"

We broke apart, and I could see Quinn and Echo smiling in the doorway.

"So, are you guys a couple now?" Echo asked.

Me and Beck looked at each other, and he smiled. "Yeah," he said. "I guess we are."

Quinn squealed, jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

Echo nodded. "It's about time you two got together. I always thought, no, scratch that. I always _knew _that you guys would be a cute couple."

I felt my cheeks flame, and Beck laughed, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I looked up at Beck, and pressed my lips to his. And not even once did I think to stop.

**A.N; That turned out a **_**lot **_**better than I thought. Oh, one more thing, I have **_**nothing **_**against Jade, hell, I even call my best friend Jade. Quinn's hate for Jade has nothing to do with me.**


End file.
